otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groundhog Day
)}} Harold Ramis |release=February 12, 1993 |runtime=1 hour, 41 minutes |rating=PG |available=VHS Laserdisc DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} Groundhog Day is a 1993 American fantasy comedy film directed by Harold Ramis and written by Ramis and Danny Rubin. It stars Bill Murray as Phil Connors, a TV weatherman who, during an assignment covering the annual Groundhog Day event, is caught in a time loop, repeatedly reliving the same day. Andie MacDowell and Chris Elliott co-star. Synopsis On February 1, self-centered and sour TV meteorologist Phil, news producer Rita and cameraman Larry from fictional television station WPBH-TV9 travel to , to cover the annual Groundhog Day festivities with The Groundhog. Having grown tired of this assignment, Phil begrudgingly gives his Groundhog Day report the next day (February 2) during the festival and parade. After the celebration concludes, a blizzard develops that Phil had predicted would miss them, closing the roads and shutting down long-distance phone services, forcing the team to return to Punxsutawney. Phil awakens the next morning, however, to find it is February 2 again, and his day unfolds in almost exactly the same way. Phil can change his behavior, but other people do and say the same things they did and said the previous day, unless Phil changes something. He is aware of the repetition, but everyone else seems to be living February 2 for the first time. This recursion repeats the following morning and the one after that, and over and over again. For Phil, Groundhog Day begins each morning at 6:00 A.M., when he wakes up in his room in a Victorian bed and breakfast. His clock radio is always playing Sonny & Cher's I Got You Babe". His memories of the "previous" day are intact, but he's trapped in a seemingly endless time loop, repeating the same day in the same small town. After briefly trying to rationalize his situation, and then thinking he is insane, Phil takes advantage of learning the day's events and the information he is able to gather about the town's inhabitants, and finds that his actions have no long-term consequences for himself. He revels in this situation for a time: seducing beautiful women, stealing money, even driving drunk and experiencing a police chase. However, his attempts to seduce his producer, Rita, are met with repeated failures. He begins to tire of, and then dread, his existence, starting the day by smashing the alarm clock and professing the inanity of Groundhog Day as a holiday in his newscast. In a vain attempt to break the cycle, he kidnaps Phil the Groundhog. After a police pursuit, Phil drives a stolen truck into a quarry, causing both man and rodent to die in a fiery explosion; but the loop does not stop. He commits suicide several more times. He electrocutes himself, lets a truck hit him on the road, and jumps from a tall building (other attempts are alluded to) but mere death cannot stop the day from repeating. After he dies, he simply wakes up listening to Sonny & Cher in the same bed, on the same day, over and over again. He initially tries to seduce Rita by learning as much as he can on a daily basis. First he asks what she wants in a man: someone who is humble, kind, generous, courageous, and sensitive; someone who likes children; someone who loves his mother and plays a musical instrument. He learns what she likes (rocky road ice cream, sweet vermouth, French poetry) and what she doesn't like (white chocolate) and pretends to share her tastes. This also fails consistently; in scene after scene, Rita slaps him before the night is over. However, he is able to befriend her in a more sincere fashion. He tells her of his circumstances - how he is reliving the day over and over again - and manages to convince her of the truth with his extensive knowledge of events to come, the lives of the Punxsutawney townspeople, and Rita herself. He opens his heart to Rita, and her advice helps him to gradually find a goal for his trapped life: as a benefactor to others. He cannot, in a single day, bring others to fulfill his needs but he can achieve self-improvement by educating himself on a daily basis. After seeing an elderly homeless man die, Phil vows that no one will die on "his" day and performs many heroic services each and every repeating day, including performing the Heimlich maneuver on a choking man and saving a little boy who falls from a tree. However, he becomes despondent at being unable to save the homeless man, despite trying to get him medical care. When he demands to see the man's medical chart, a nurse tells him "sometimes people just die." Phil replies "Not today," but he never manages to prevent it. Though the film does not specify the number of repetitions, there is enough time for Connors to learn many complex skills, such as how to play jazz piano, speak French, sculpt ice and memorize the life story of almost everyone in town. He also masters the art of flipping playing cards into an upturned hat, which he offhandedly suggests takes six months. Eventually, Phil sees his own shadow, so to speak, and changes from an inconsiderate, callous egocentric into a thoughtful, kindhearted philanthropist, refining his understanding of human decency, which, in return, makes him an appreciated and beloved man in the town. Phil is able to befriend almost everyone he meets during the day, using his experiences to save lives and help the townspeople. In the process, he gets closer to Rita. He crafts a report on the Groundhog Day celebration so eloquent that all the other stations turn their microphones to him. After the big Groundhog Day evening dance, Rita and Phil retire together to Phil's room. They believe that if Rita's there, the cycle may be interrupted. He wakes the next morning in bed with Rita (they're both still fully clothed) and finds the time loop is broken; it is now February 3. Phil is a different person than he was on February 1 and, after going outside, Phil and Rita talk about living in Punxsutawney together. Connors suggests: "We'll rent to start." The closing song is "Almost Like Being in Love" from Brigadoon, a musical which also dealt with a village trapped in time. Songs *"Weatherman" - Delbert McClinton * 's "Piano Sonata in C, K545, 1st movement" *"I Got You Babe" - Sonny & Cher *"Pennsylvania Polka" - Frankie Yankovic *"Take Me Round Again" - Susie Stevens *"You Don't Know Me" - Ray Charles * 's "Eighteenth Variation from 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini'" *"Phil's Piano Solo" - Terry Fryer *"Almost Like Being in Love" - Nat King Cole *"La bourree du celibataire" *"Quartet No. 1 in D - The Ground Hog" (uncredited) - Bruce Duvok Cast External link * Category:Movies Category:Groundhog's Day Category:1993 releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Sony Pictures Category:Award–winning specials